En el armario
by sakura-txell
Summary: En un armario puedes encontrar cualquier cosa: escobas, abrigos, juguetes, papel higiénico, libros, mochilas, revistas, zapatos... Y besos. A veces. Sobre todo si el armario es grande...


**EN EL ARMARIO**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

_Nota: Este one shot o historia corta me ha servido, en cierto modo, como experimento narrativo y estilístico. Aun así, espero que os guste._

**En el armario**

Encerrados.

Touya y Tomoyo encerrados en un armario.

¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido algo así?

O claro... Sakura.

Sakura los había encerrado con la ayuda de Shaoran y Kero.

¿Pero por qué?

Touya y Tomoyo no tenían nada de que hablar...

Es más, últimamente no se habían dirigido la palabra.

No desde aquella tarde, en la que su relación cambió... por un beso..

-----

_FLASHBACK_

Su lengua recorría los labios carnosos.

¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido algo así?

Un momento estaban riendo y, al siguiente, estaban perdidos en un beso... un delicioso beso.

Era una locura; ellos eran amigos, nada más.

Pero qué bien se sentía estar en los brazos del otro, bajo las estrellas en una cálida noche de verano.

Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, intentando memorizar cada curva mientras se comían a besos en medio del jardín, mientras se limitaban a disfrutar del beso que hacía tiempo que ambos deseaban.

Pero un ruido los despertó del sueño, y se separaron.

Miradas culpables, miradas de arrepentimiento, miradas de confusión, miradas que deseaban más... mucho más.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-----

A partir de esa noche, no habían intercambiado más palabras que los siempre educados 'buenos días' y 'buenas noches'.

Por supuesto que Sakura se había dado cuenta de que ambos estaban incómodos en presencia del otro.

Y, como amiga de Tomoyo y como hermana de Touya, exigió Tomoyo que le explicara qué había ocurrido entre ella y su hermano... sonsacó a Touya algunos detalles interesantes... les abrió los ojos al amor.

Como hermana y amiga de los implicados tuvo que cerciorarse de que la situación se arreglaba.

Y vaya si iba a conseguirlo.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Shaoran, y Kero también quiso implicarse, pues estaba en deuda con la joven de ojos amatistas, quien tan sabrosos pasteles le obsequiaba muy a menudo.

Y, armados con sus poderes, encerraron a los dos jóvenes en un armario.

No iban a salir de allí hasta que aclararan las cosas.

-----

No necesitaban palabras.

¡Para qué, si sus miradas lo decían todo!

Pasión, lujuria, deseo, amor, confusión, locura, esperanza... amor.

Mucho amor.

No necesitaron grandes palabras.

¡Para qué, si sus cuerpos lo decían todo!

Se acercaron lentamente, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, y sus labios se encontraron.

En un armario, rodeados de trastos viejos que esa noche se convirtieron en testigos mudos de su amor.

No necesitaron palabras.

¡Para qué, si sus almas lo decían todo!

-----

Un suspiro se escapó de mi interior.

Al fin mi querido hijo había encontrado la felicidad, el amor.

Sabía que todo iría bien.

Mi querido hijo se había encargado perfectamente de que fuera así.

Y sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a mi hijo sosteniendo a su hija en sus brazos, sentado en la cama del hospital al lado de su esposa, pensé que ya podía irme en paz.

Después de tanto tiempo en el limbo, vi la luz.

Y, por última vez, le hablé a mi hijo desde el más allá.

'Te quiero, cariño...'

-----

Touya se giró para ver a su esposa, quien lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de qie estaba muy cansada después de tantas horas de parto.

'Nadeshiko... ese será su nombre'.

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis leído esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado... o no. Hacédmelo saber de todas formas... con un pequeño review. O lo que sea._

_Esta historia la escribí en menos de media hora. Estaba inspirada. Quería probar otra técnica narrativa... No sé si os habéis fijado en el formato de la historia: todos los párrafos están formados por una sola oración. Sólo me he permitido usar comas, puntos suspensivos... Todo menos pausas._

_Y he practicado con la tercera persona desde el más allá. _

_Y como veis, la historia siempre termina con un final feliz... Soy demasiado idealista._

_Muchos besos y hasta pronto,_

_Mery_


End file.
